Some Things Are Just Worth the Risk
by Crazy Danae
Summary: What’s the real reason why Rose stays with the Doctor through thick and thin? Oneshot. Drabble. Absolutely nothing serious. Rose’s POV.


_**Summary:** What's the real reason why Rose stays with the Doctor through thick and thin? One-shot. Drabble. Absolutely nothing serious. Rose's POV._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing_

_**A/N:** I was all into my "Separate Forever?" outline when this came to me. I hope you enjoy it._

**

* * *

**

Some Things Are Just Worth the Risk

Mum's always asking me about why I travel with the Doctor. She swears that I'm in love with him or something like that. Oh, I have to admit, the Doctor, both the first and this one, are really loveable, but there's something even more simple than that. I saw it for the first time after we watched the end of the world.

The Doctor was taking me on a tour of the TARDIS. He'd explained how she translates all the different languages directly in my head… which had creeped me out at first. But then I realized that she would never do anything to hurt me. I'm not sure if I came up with that or if the TARDIS supplied it for me, but I feel almost more at home here than I do at the Estates. So I followed him along, noting the kitchen and the facilities. But when he stopped in front of one door, I knew she was welcoming me to the family.

It was a gorgeous door… which is odd to actually come out and say. It was this beautiful blonde color with carving in the door. I know I'd sighed when I reached out my hand to touch it, but I couldn't even find embarrassment in doing it in front of the Doctor, whom I hardly knew. But I knew it was all for me. Whatever else this door meant, it was telling me that I belonged here, more surely than anything the Doctor could have said.

"Do you like it?" he'd murmured bashfully.

"I love it," I'd practically moaned.

"The TARDIS has been working on it for awhile… Trying to make it perfect, I think. She tries to make people feel at home here, but I really think she's been going a little overboard with you. You must be special, Rose Tyler."

Even now, I smile at the thought. Why an alien ship and her pilot would think **_I_** was special was beyond me, but I couldn't argue with them. Not when the Doctor had thrown open the door almost as soon as he was done speaking and shown me my room.

It had been beyond my fondest wish. It was girly without being overly done. My favorite color was on the wall and a huge bed dominated the room. It was made up with this glistening blue and green duvet that I couldn't wait to get my fingers on. I could feel my head swiveling around the room, taking in all the perfect touches that had been put into it. Prints of my favorite artists were hung on the wall and my favorite band was actually playing in the background.

"Well, I guess I should leave you two girls alone," the Doctor had muttered. He'd sounded a little miffed that I'd dismissed him so easily, but how could he hope to compare with the paradise that was my new bedroom?

I could feel the TARDIS gently hum her encouragement as I explored and discovered each treasure. I felt the duvet and it was the most wonderful fabric... I would have said it was silk, but that definitely seemed too tame for this reality. She seemed to get more and more excited as I got closer to the armoire. It did have stairs leading up to the doors, which I thought was a little odd, but who am I to judge? I thought about teasing her a bit, but she'd been so nice to put this all together. I'd wondered briefly what she expected me to put in there since I'd brought absolutely no changes of clothes with me, but it didn't really seem to matter.

When I'd open the door, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Clothes of every shape and style lined the sides of the armoire. I leapt up the steps to examine them more closely. I wasn't going to ask how she knew my exact size. I was just thankful for her thoughtfulness. But something was tugging at the back of my head. I went back down the steps and stared at the piece of furniture… trying to figure out what was driving me nutters. Then I realized. There was no way all those clothes could fit in that little wood box. I looked at its side and it was only 60 centimeters deep at the most. There was absolutely no way that I could have had two rails of clothes with room for me between.

I went back inside and it felt like it went back forever. I looked at outfit after outfit. There was a style for any time or place the Doctor could ever feel like taking me to and yet they all looked like they would not only compliment my skin tone, but had elements of my own personal style. After a good hour, it finally hit me. _Duh, Rose. Bigger on the inside. It was one of the first things the Doctor had said to me when I'd walked in the door._

And that, Mum, is one of the reasons why I'd never leave the Doctor. Maybe it's not the main one, but it's a good one… and maybe even one you'll accept.

_**

* * *

A/N: So that's it in a nutshell. It was funny because I was working on something else entirely and all of a sudden, my brain exploded and I had to write this little vignette. Do you like it?**_


End file.
